


In temeto veritas

by Lovecraftianesque



Series: Various Prompts [1]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Balle - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård has a hangover and eventually remembers what he has forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In temeto veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/gifts).



> This is quite an "older" fanfic, first posted on 4th of August, 2015, and written for Signe's prompt:  
>  _"THESE ALL SOUND SO ANGSTY and please ignore if you don't want to do this or stab me, but Balle AND things you said with no space between us"_
> 
> I thought it might be nice to share it here too.^^

Bård woke up with a terrible headache. He tried to sit up in his bed, but his head was spinning so much that he could only feel the dull, pounding pain in his head. His vision was black and even the tiniest beam of light was far too much for his sensible eyes right now. _Too much alcohol is bad for me._ He winced in pain as he tried to turn around to take a look at his alarm clock. 10:00 o’clock on the dot. “Nooo. Too early,” he groaned.

One hour later, Bård felt better. He had showered, he had dressed, he had eaten something. Yet there was still a funny feeling in his head, as if he had forgotten something important. _Never mind_. He tried to recall the events of the day before. _Gullruten, right. That’s why I’m so hung-over. Wait, did we win anything? No._ He decided to take it slow today. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate, and entered the living room to sit down on the sofa, a remote control in his hand. After searching for a few minutes, he found a channel that had “trash TV” and settled with it. Bård sipped on his drink and let his thoughts wander, hoping to find any traces of the last night’s events.

_We went to the after party with Magnus and Calle. And we had a few – no, a lot of drinks. There we were still four. Then we talked to several people, and Vegard found someone nerdy to bond with. So Magnus, Calle, and I were left. What did we do next? Oh, right! Magnus soon got tired, and excused himself, but he didn’t leave the party even though we didn’t see him for a while. Then the party ended, and we were all pretty drunk. But we were still wide awake, so we decided to go to a few clubs. Oh, and we were four people again. We walked around for a while because there was no good club in sight. When we found a good one, we danced a bit. The mood was great, and it was all very crowded. At some point we started dancing with each other, which got weird soon when Vegard was all over Calle who was just staring at me, and even though it was just meant as a joke, there was something that made me uncomfortable. I don’t even remember why or what, but – well, I suppose it wasn’t important then. Then Magnus was gone, probably at the bar, chatting, and Vegard left for the toilet. So only Calle and I were on the dance floor. We danced together, and it got even more crowded, so that we were basically pressed against each other. Weird. Then I remember Calle saying something. But what was it again?_

Bård’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bell ringing. He stood up, and left his cup on the small coffee table next to the sofa. Opening the door, he saw the friend that had been lingering on his mind standing right in front of him with a worried expression on his face. Suddenly, Bård remembered exactly what his fair-haired friend had said. _We were dancing together, and a slow song came on, so we got closer and kind of imitated a swooning couple._ Bård nearly chuckled. _And then Calle leaned towards me, and whispered, “I wish this was real.”_ He swallowed hard, and looked at his long-time friend. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how sad said friend looked. “Bård, do you remember what I told you last night?” He nodded slowly. Calle was visibly uncomfortable. The younger man approached him carefully. He came closer and hugged him. When he was close enough, he whispered,

“I wish so too.” They smiled.


End file.
